


The Bad Interview

by ThisIsHowIDoIt



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsHowIDoIt/pseuds/ThisIsHowIDoIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winning a competition to interview Tom Hiddleston should be great shouldn't it? Not necessarily...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Interview

Chapter One 

‘Finally!’ you sighed as the hot water hit your aching body as you stood under the hot shower head after the end of the shittiest day had finally come to a close. You shut your eyes letting the water fall over every inch of your body as you began washing with your favourite shampoo and conditioner, trying to scrub the day out of your hair. After realising you were beginning to having been in the shower for a good 20 minutes you climbed out and began drying off, whilst wrapping yourself in a fluffy white bathrobe the hotel had provided. You weren’t the skinniest person so your cleavage hung and the bottom kept opening slightly when you walked revealing your thighs. You let your wet long curly hair hang out as it dried naturally as you made your way over to the mini bar, for a swanky hotel they didn’t skimp on the ‘good stuff’ that’s for sure. You reach into the fridge and pull out a bottle of Sauv Blanc from New Zealand a favourite of yours and begin hunting for a glass when a knock at the door startles you, ‘What the hell?’ you mutter to yourself frowning as you weren’t expecting anyone. Another knock as you walked across the length of the room you open the door to someone walking away quickly, ‘Hello?’ you say back to the man in the suit who turns around to meet your gaze, when your voice catches in your throat, ‘Tom?’ you ask. There he was still in his beautiful navy suit from earlier that day, hair still slicked back. Tom Hiddleston standing in the hallway outside your room holding what looked like flowers wrapped up in a red ribbon. He smiled a tight closed smile and walked back towards you, ‘Hey, are you lost?’ You ask raising an eyebrow, he laughed softly ‘Actually no I was looking for you, but after I knocked a second time I changed my mind and thought I was being a bit too forward and thought I’d go.’  
‘Well you found me…in all my bathrobe glory after a much needed shower.’ This made him smile and and give out his usual ehehe chuckle, ‘Well that’s what I would want to be doing if I could, unfortunately my hotel room is currently a mecha of mess from the interviews today.’  
‘Oh, sorry to hear that must suck.’ He nodded clearing his throat, ‘So what brings you here anyway?’ You ask trying to get to the point still thinking about that glass of wine and the comfy hotel room bed, ‘Well these are for you,’ he held the bouquet of flowers out to you as you reached out to take them from him your fingers brushed against his long digits excepting them, they were beautifully coloured with a sweet perfume, ‘They’re beautiful thank you Tom...and not necessary.’  
‘I think they are. You had a shitful day and I felt horrible about our interview earlier, it didn’t go to plan at all and I was partly at fault. So I asked my assistant to track you down so I could come and thank you, you looked pretty disappointed after our interview…sorry.’ You smile softly feeling a warmth inside you from how sweet and endearing he was, ‘Tom, this is really sweet thank you so much, it really has made my day a lot better…not that interviewing you earlier wasn’t a pleasure.’ He smiled, ‘It was a pleasure having you interview me too.’ You both laugh in unison, both feeling at ease with each other. ‘Well I should go, sorry to have intruded on your evening,’ he goes to almost turn but you stop him, ‘Wait…I was just about to have a glass of wine and flick through some pay TV and maybe order some food, did you want to join me? I have a spare robe and a shower you can use if you like?’ You point back into the hotel room not wanting to waste an opportunity to spend some time with him away from everyone else, considering how awful the interview turned out. He paused looking at you before looking at his phone, ‘Sorry if you need to be somewhere that’s ok it was a little forward of me, and probably very inappropriate.’ He smiled shoving his phone back into his pocket, ‘I have all the time in the world, I’d love to join you.’ You smile a big grin, ‘Great!’ You step back into the room as he follows behind you, the smell of his cologne wafting past you as he walked in, he smelt divine, ‘I was just about to look for a glass, Is Sauvignon Blanc ok with you? It’s from New Zealand and really good,’ He nodded, ‘Sounds good to me.’ You watch on as he scans the room, was he looking for something? ‘You’re welcome to take that shower and we can be bathrobe buddies,’ he laughed, ‘Bathrobe buddies I like that…if you don’t mind of course?’  
‘Not at all, I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.’ He smiles at you nodding, ‘Just in this way,’ he pointed to the room just off the hallway, ‘Yep through there. There’s fresh soap on the basin and the towels are on the side of the bath.’ He nodded shutting the door behind him. You finally take a deep breath, then breath out, using the bench in the kitchenette to hold you up, ‘Was this really happening?’ you thought to yourself. You shook your head and cleared your throat, ‘Get it together, his just a normal guy,’ you reassured yourself as you continued about looking for those wine glasses to pour the wine. You found them and set them on the counter next to the wine. You could hear the sound of the shower turn on and the water gushing against the bathroom wall. The room was silent, all you could hear were your thoughts, this wasn’t a good thing. Being alone with your thoughts in this moment was BAD, thinking about the hot water on his body, and his hands running through his hair and the soap over his body! ‘I’ll put the TV on,’ you muttered to yourself trying to shake the daydream, walking over to the large TV flicking it on as you then began to browse through the channels on Foxtel. Maybe some music? You thought to yourself. You flicked through until you found Channel V leaving it on the channel with ‘Classic Dance Party Songs.’ Perfect, you thought! You turned the volume up a little as you headed into the bedroom to check yourself in the mirror as the sound of the shower being turned off made you more self aware of your appearance. You looked back in the mirror, no make-up hair still damp and curly you shrugged your shoulders you really couldn’t be bothered making any more of an effort except for a quick spray of your favourite perfume along your décolletage. It was sweet and musty and you loved it. You grabbed your phone and headed back into the lounge area waiting for Tom to finish in the bathroom as you looked for the Room Service menu, which you found and began to skim over it when you heard the door click open from the bathroom as Tom walked down the hallway. And he was a sight. He was wearing the robe, whilst his clothes were folded up in his arms as he placed them on the coffee table. His robe came to just below his knees with his long slender legs peeking out from below and his dark blonde curls were damp and he looked refreshed and relaxed, ‘How was that?’ You asked as you began to open the wine bottle, ‘Absolute bliss, who knew a shower could do such wonders after a long day!’ He smiled as walking towards the Kitchen bench watching you pour the wine into the glasses. You filled his glass and handed it to him, ‘Thanks,’ he said softly. You filled your glass looking up at him he was already looking at you, you felt your cheeks pinken, ‘Cheers?’ he said holding up his glass as he leant it forward to touch yours, ‘Cheers,’ you replied smiling back at him. You both took a large sip of your wine, ‘Mmhmm this is lovely,’ You nodded, ‘I know right? New Zealand wine is great, I mean ours is good too but it’s sweet and subtle.’ He set his glass down and glanced at the TV noting the choice of music, 'Interesting choice of music?' You shrug your shoulders, 'Well it is Channel V they do offer a diverse range of music and each show is themed so I suppose it's always interesting,' you grab your glass walking towards the TV settling onto the couch grabbing the remote ready to flick channels. Tom settled in next to you wine in hand as he reached over to look over the Room Service menu, 'Shall we order something, I'm famished?' You nod sipping your wine, 'Absolutely, you choose something greasy and delicious I think!' He smiles, 'I totally agree.' He shoots up scurrying over to the phone dialling the number for Room Service. You can hear him ordering a variety of options before hanging up the receiver and setting the menu next to the phone, turning around to return to the couch when he spies the papers you left out earlier on the table, 'What's this?' he asked, your eyes wide you jump up, 'These are the questions I WAS going to ask you earlier today, but well that didn't turn out so well did it?' He smiled softly, 'No not quite to plan, but I still enjoyed it thoroughly,' you smiled, he was such a sweet person you thought to yourself, thinking back to that morning. 

Earlier that day.

The list of questions the assistant told you that you couldn't ask Tom was so long you feared that the questions you were going to ask would be utter crap, but luckily you were smart enough to not try and ask inappropriate questions. You fumbled with the black notebook in between your hands as you waited outside of the hotel room looking down once more at your outfit. You decided on something simple and something you, a pair of dark denim tight skinny jeans, a black light shirt blouse with the top buttons undone revealing some cleavage and the silver necklace that adorned your chest, with a pair of black ankle boots with a heel, your hair up in a high bun with basic makeup to make yourself look awake, after all you had been up early. You adjusted the strap of your shoulder bag, whilst juggling your latte in the other hand, 'Okay Miss you're up next, just remember the list of what you can't ask ok?' You nod and smile at the girl who was clearly happy to be bossy and in charge. You watched as a smug girl who pranced out of the room dressed in a low cut dress in heels smiling like a cheshire cat, she looked at you, 'Good luck in there...I think I made quite the impression,' you scoffed, 'I assume you did looking like that...' you mumbled as the girl stepped back away from you not impressed by your comment, 'Right...Mr Hiddleston is ready for you, this way please.' You follow behind the assistant watching as she flicked her hair walking into the room gleaming at Tom, 'Here we go...Competition winner...' she clearly had forgotten your name as she looked at you with a fake smile then back at Tom smiling sweetly at him. You rocked back on your heels waiting for her to finish staring at him like he was a treat, he was sipping his water and looking down at his phone before he looked up realising you were standing there, he stood up adjusting his shirt his smile sweet and endearing a slight twinkle in his eye, 'Hi, Congratulations on winning, it's lovely to meet you (Y/N),' the way his your name slid off his tongue was like butter on hot pancakes, he held his hand out to shake yours as you went to take a step forward not seeing the girls' foot sticking out as you watched in slow motion as your books and handbag fell to the floor and the contents of your coffee leaving the cup and spilling all down the front of his tight white shirt, your handbag landed on the floor with a thud, and you falling on your hands with a large grunt. The sound that filled the room was shock filled with people flocking on Tom asking if he was okay and doting over him. You could hear him respond with 'I'm okay...It's alright,' clearly no one was helping you as you managed to peel yourself off the floor looking around.  
The girl who tripped you over had quite the smug grin on her face looking down at you as you began to stand up, 'I hope you enjoyed that,' you mumble, she beamed at you, 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'  
'What? You tripped me and made me drop all my stuff and my coffee on him,' She shrugged her shoulders shoving past you walking towards Tom to check that he was okay. You picked up your book and your handbag picking up the contents that was sprawled on the floor including your phone, wallet and personal items, 'Here let me help you, are you okay you took quite a tumble?' You looked up to see yourself face to face with Tom, his eyes fixed on yours concern filling his beautiful blue eyes as he reached down to pick up some of your items handing them to you as you went to stand quickly knocking the camera operator who stood behind you, you clutched your face, 'Oh fuck!' you exclaim feeling your face turn bright red out of embarrassment this was not going as planned at all, 'It's okay darling no harm...are you okay?' he asked in the direction of the camera operator he nodded clearing his throat going back to setting up the camera. You moved your hands away from your face seeing Tom standing now with coffee stained all down his shirt, 'Oh shit your shirt...oh geez I just swore, I am so sorry Tom, I mean Mr Hiddleston,' You were too busy apologizing to hear him giggle his usual 'ehehe' in response to your babbling, 'Okay you need to stop apologizing. It's just coffee, this is just a shirt someone is getting me a new one and please call me Tom you don't need to be so formal, lucky that coffee was half cold,' he held his hand out again for you to shake it, you looked down at his hand then back at his face a smile across his face, you placed your belongings down on the chair, 'Best to put these down before I shake your hand again, I don't want to stab you with a pen or something.' You accepted his hand in a warm handshake that sent a spark up your arm that caused you to jolt your arm away, he frowned, 'I'm sorry...I think you zapped me or something,' he smirked, 'Sorry I didn't mean to zap you, clearly there was some friction,' the way he said friction sent a chill through you, 'Oh great my shirt is here, give me two minutes love I'll just change and then we can get started, might be best you sit down,' he motioned to the chair as he disappeared with a man into the other room to get changed. You sat down on the chair, placing your handbag on the floor and resting the book on your lap, thinking that was the safest option. A bottle of water was sitting on the table next to you, 'Yes,' you thought, your mouth was so dry you needed that water. You grabbed the water twisting the bottle not having any luck opening it. You tried again and this time the bottle open but proceeded to spill water over your book and into your lap, 'Shit!' you mumbled sitting there looking at the ceiling officially defeated, today was not your day. You began to wipe your book with the back of your hand before bending down to grab the tissues from your bag to wipe the book, whilst placing the water on the table, sighing you opened the book to see if the pages were still salvageable, 'Great,' you mumbled all of the pages were stuck together and the ink had run, 'I'm so screwed.' You heard voices again, 'What's that love?' You looked up to see that Tom had returned in another white shirt, just like the other one. Tight, clinging to his slender figure showing what he had underneath subtly, sleeves rolled up and the buttons down his chest threatening to pop off at any moment, 'Oh dear you spilt water?' You looked back down at your jeans and your book, 'I'm usually not this clumsy, today is not my day. My notes are ruined...and...I'm so embarrassed, maybe I should go,' you began to get up feeling the tears well up in your eyes, he reaches over clutching your arm stopping you, 'Don't go. You won, so you should be here, can you remember any of the questions?' You shake your head smiling nervously, 'I did try and remember them but I'm so nervous I've completely forgotten,' he smiled, 'Oh that happens to me on set all the time, mostly on stage. How about we chat, and if you think of questions along the way you can ask them, we only have 10 minutes together,' You nod realising that this is your only chance to speak with him and should make the most of this time. The 'girl' came back into the room telling you to ask your questions, and reminding you that you only had 10 minutes with him. Forgetting about your dry throat you began chatting to Tom, the conversation flowing easily. You laughed at each others' quick wit and antidotes and he shared some stores from set and from his visit in Australia. Before you knew it your 10 minutes with him was up, the assistant was sure to remind you again. You cleared your throat, 'Thank you so much for your time, and I'm so sorry about all of this I ruined it,' He laughed, 'Not at all, it was a nice change from the daily grind of these things. It was lovely to have met you (Y/N),' he held his hand out to shake your hand again, 'Same to you Tom,' you shook his hand also, 'Okay, so we need to have the next interviewer come in, did you want a photo?' The girl whose tone was very bland and clearly bored with you, 'We'll e-mail it to you,' You look at Tom, 'I'm happy to take one with you if you'd like,' you smiled, 'Sure that'd be lovely.' You placed your book on the chair as you went to stand next to Tom, arms by your side looking like an awkward mannequin, 'It's okay love you can put your arm around me I won't bite,' you look up at him as you slide your arm around his slender waist as he put his arm around your shoulder lighting squeezing it, 'Is that ok?' you ask, he looked down at you smiling, 'Yes, is this ok?' he asked back, you laughed nodding as you saw the flash from the camera go off, you looked back at the camera, 'Sorry I wasn't ready,' you mutter looking back at the girl who tripped you, 'Can you take it again please?' She let out a large breath bringing the camera back up to her face taking the photo again, 'Okay that's great thank you for coming, please don't forget your belongings,' She was quite keen to get rid of you. You didn't want to move. He smelt amazing, he was tall and so much more handsome up close it caused your heart to quicken as you looked at him, almost in a daze, biting your lip you moved your hand away as he took his time removing his arm from your shoulder, 'Thank you again Tom, such a pleasure.' He nodded putting his hands in his pockets, 'I think I owe you a coffee now, since I wore it,' you looked back at him to see his face scrunch up knowing what he said sounded silly to himself you giggled, 'Well why would you owe me one? Technically I owe myself one coz well I dropped it on you maybe I need to buy you a new shirt,' You both laughed, 'Okay you really need to leave now, Mr Hiddleston is on a tight schedule and you're holding him up,' This girl wasn't letting up at all, you were already in a mood because of the coffee, the water and your notes you weren't letting up, 'Oh my apologies if someone hadn't of tripped me up then maybe the interview would've gone smoother,' you grabbed your belongings feeling good that you stood up to this girl, 'Thank You Tom, all the best,' you mumble as you storm out of the room nudging the rude girl on your way through passing the queue of people waiting to interview Tom. 

You stepped out into the hallway fuming as you made your way to the elevator banging on the buttons hard when you got there, clearly impatient for the elevator to arrive. The familiar ping went off, you stepped in, feeling them begin to spill over as you pushed the button of your floor. The tears, wet and salty falling down your cheeks you were so angry. Because one girl was jealous she ruined your interview with the one man you admired and looked up to. She ruined everything, you were tempted to put your fist through the buttons on the lift but realised there would be no way you could escape and you were in desperate need of another coffee or a stiff beverage. What a bitch! You were brought back to reality when the doors opened and you arrived on your floor, staying in the same hotel made it easier you didn't have to walk through the streets of Sydney angry and crying. You made it to your room, swiping the card and throwing all of your belongings on the Kitchen bench. You sighed holding onto it catching your breath, 'Just breathe,' you kept telling yourself. You stood up, 'She's not going to win!' you said opening up your notebook, you began to rip the pages from the book that you had written on for the interview lying them out on the table to dry. Maybe just maybe someone would throw you a bone and you'd be able to meet with him again and ask the right questions, but knowing the world it probably wouldn't happen any time soon, but at least you could dream. You now had the rest of the day to kill as your friend was going to fly in the next day to meet you to buy a frock for the party tomorrow night that you were invited to, so you turned on the coffee pod machine, while waiting for it to warm up you turned on your laptop and dug your phone out of your bag. There was 10 messages, 20 missed calls and an abundance of facebook messages. Everyone knew you were meeting with him today and everyone knew you'd be filling them in once it happened, and well right now you didn't want to speak to any of them. You clicked your iphone sending the screen blank and turning it over face beginning to pull your school papers out of your bag. You may have taken a few days off work but the homework from your night classes wouldn't get done any other time, so figured you'd try and down yourself in that in the meantime. You began to type away reading through your notes evening getting up to make that coffee you needed. 

'What were you going to do with the notes?' You were brought back from your thoughts when he spoke again, 'Well I had hoped that I would maybe see you again sometime and actually get to ask the proper questions I planned to. I mean not that our chat earlier wasn't delightful, it was amazing but I just thought...' You were cut off when he looked at you and smiled, 'You thought it was amazing?' Now you were embarrassed again, he was looking at you in that way, in that sweet, caring, curious way as you bit your lip, 'Well now you have to ask them?' He gathered the papers before you could protest settling back onto the couch sipping his wine, 'Tom, it's too official, this is silly you don't have to,' He began flicking through the papers his eyes scanning the pages looking giggy, 'Wow these are great questions, we're going to need some more wine for this!' He grabbed the bottle of wine refilling both of your glasses as you slid onto the couch next to him. He began to read out one of your questions, frowning as he thought of a response smiling as he responded, 'Should I be writing down my answers?' He shook his head, 'No, this is for fun, besides you might not get a proper response out of me any way I have had some wine you know,' he winked looking back down at the papers when a knock from the door stopped the conversation, 'I'll get it, you stay there Mr,' you went to answer the door knowing that if he answered the door it would only start rumours, the Room Service guy wheeled the food into the room oblivious to your guest sitting on the couch, 'Just in the Kitchen is fine thank you,' you say as the young man began to unload the platters from the trolley. Five large platters were unloaded covered by silver lids with cutlery, napkins and others plates provided, 'Thank you,' you say, the boy nods wheeling his trolley out of the room. You looked down at the door seeing the 'Do Not Disturb' sign, sliding it to the front of the door hoping no one else would interrupt your evening, 'Foods here,' you say. Tom shoots up from the couch and walks over to the Kitchen taking the lids off the platters, you watch on. Hot chips, pasta, steak, salad, a black forest cheesecake and seafood, 'Wow you ordered everything!' He rubbed his hands together handing you a plate, 'Well I wasn't sure what you liked so I figured a little bit of everything wouldn't hurt,' the smells filled your nostrils reminding you that you were starving, you both filled your plates heading back to the couch to tuck into your meals. Deciding that the music had hit a lull you began to flick through the channels finally setting on a marathon of The Wire, 'This is such an incredible show, have you seen it before?' You shook your head drinking your wine, 'Oh My God what? You are missing out, well this looks like it's season one so we are watching this ok?' laughing at his enthusiasm and the way his face lit up you knew you couldn't protest.  
The evening moved along wonderfully. You'd both eaten all of the food (including most of the cheesecake), drunk two bottles of wine and had watched quite a bit of The Wire when you found yourselves sitting on the floor backs against the couch watching old re-runs of the Fresh Prince of Bel Air. During your giggles and laughter throughout the show you found yourself sitting closer to him his arm stretched out behind you along the length of the couch. His laughter making you giddy and making you laugh in response, his company was peaceful, enjoyable, relaxing and contagious he was almost perfect. Sure he would have his flaws but right now in that moment he was perfect, and no snooty assistant bitch would ever take that away from you, he was here with you not her. You found yourself getting more sleepy as the night progressed dozing off once or twice and finding your head resting on his shoulder. The last time you found yourself dozing off his hand came to rest on your shoulder as he moved his head to rest on yours lighting kissing your head. You couldn't remember anything after that just the soft sounds of his breath as he breathed in and out.


End file.
